


a kiss like a featherlight touch

by CrazyAce_n_PokerFace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Male Character, a love letter to michimiya yui disguised as a fic, but yeah for now that works, lots and lots of fluff, oblivious daichi, someday ponytail teammate will have a name and i'll go back and change all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAce_n_PokerFace/pseuds/CrazyAce_n_PokerFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>In which Daichi is fluent in Michimiya-speak and <i>still </i>manages to be an idiot, much to Suga's ever-lasting frustration.</p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">A DaiYui fic from the POV of our favorite Captain Oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss like a featherlight touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitemiists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemiists/gifts).



> Written for Day Two of [Haikyuu Rare Pair Week](http://hqrarepairweek.tumblr.com/). Prompt: Distance/Language. Rating: G for copious amounts of fluff. Words: 2,200. Many thanks to [michichans](http://tmblr.co/mtZt3NXMz8VwAxuXUyHD3LA) for the beta & the kind words. :)
> 
> Also found [on tumblr.](http://crazyacenpokerface.tumblr.com/post/114819383306/a-kiss-like-a-featherlight-touch)

* * *

Daichi is good at reading people. As a captain, as a volleyball player, he knows and understands the importance of communication, of connectivity. You can’t be a team if you don’t know how to work together, how to move as part of a whole, how to trust each other to call for the ball or see a spike will be out of bounds or be in the right place at the right time. You especially can’t _lead_ a team if you don’t understand your players. Daichi knows this—he may not have Suga’s way with words or Kageyama’s sheer commanding presence, but he’s honest and straightforward, and his players know where he stands, and more importantly, he knows where his players stand.

He knows the side that Asahi prefers to spike from (and that their ace is both strongest and weakest when he knows his team’s counting on him); he knows when Tanaka  _literally_  can’t go another second without launching an attack; he knows that Ennoshita needs to eat scrambled eggs for breakfast on game day or else he feels off; he knows when Noya’s going to be there to catch a receive (and he knows to be there when their libero can’t); he knows when Hinata’s lying about practicing too much again; he knows what all nine of Tsukishima’s smirks mean; he knows Kinoshita thinks his pre-serve ritual is lame, but that Kinoshita does it anyway because that's how his elementary school coach taught him; he knows that when Kageyama clenches his fists so hard his knuckles turn white, it’s time to take him out of the game; he knows that Narita does his best receiving in the back row; he knows Yamaguchi likes to double-knot his laces and that all he needs is a little more confidence; he knows exactly how many minutes he and Suga have played on the court together.

He can lead his team.

Oddly enough, his people skills have translated relatively well off the court. Teachers like and respect him, he's built camaraderie with several other sports captains, and his neighbors all think he's a fine, upstanding young man. So Daichi really doesn’t know why Suga’s forever lamenting his obliviousness towards the finer nuances of human interaction.

“Suga, of course I know when someone’s got a crush on someone else. I mean, Yachi-san goes red as a beet whenever she's near Hinata. I think it’s pretty obvious," he says patiently.

Suga throws up his hands. “I give up! I give up! Nothing, but nothing, is ever going to get through that thick skull of yours!”

Daichi wads up a sheet of paper and throws it at Suga as Asahi chuckles, the sound of it a soft rumble. “Suga, you know Daichi’s a man of action. Words don’t really work well with him,” Asahi says.

“Words work just fine!” Daichi protests.

“Then how come poor Michimiya-san is still pining even after she confessed?” Suga demands.

Daichi blinks. “What? When did she confess? To whom?” Michimiya likes someone? That’s news to him. Maybe Suga has a point about his obliviousness…

Suga’s only answer is to throw a volleyball at his face.

 

* * *

Daichi doesn’t get it. After six years of friendship, he thinks he knows Michimiya pretty well. How could he have missed her having a crush on someone? She’s one of the most open, expressive people he knows. 

Take her face, for example. It’s practically an open book, one printed in large-print font. She laughs when she’s happy and she cries when she’s sad and she pouts when she’s annoyed and she glares when she’s angry (which is rare) and she gets red in the face when she’s excited (which is often). Not to mention she’s actually pretty terrible at lying; he still remembers that time in junior high when the girls’ team stole the boys’ left shoes for a prank, and all they needed to do to track down the location was run the possible hiding places by Michimiya until her face gave it away.

Then there’s the fact that she’s always talking. Michimiya’s got a lot of friends, greets everybody  _hello!_  and  _good morning!_  and  _see you later!_ , can comfortably talk a mile minute, doesn’t hesitate to strike up conversations on bus rides or in store shops, always has a kind word for strangers, and never even minds giving directions or saying what the time is. Her only conversational flaw is that she always happens to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, whether it’s the tactful thing or not. So yeah, Michimiya’s brain-to-mouth filter is pretty much non-existent, but he likes that about her. She’s refreshingly honest, just as straightforward in her own way as he is, if more prone to being a chatterbox.

And, lastly, of course, there’s her body language. If you aren’t paying attention to her hands when she’s talking, you’re likely missing half of what she’s really saying, Daichi knows. She punctuates her sentences with hand gestures, accompanies her storytelling with eloquent shrugs and much waving of her arms, and laughs as much with her eyes as she does with her voice. And, of course, there’s her habit of punching people to show how much she likes them. Michimiya’s a very physically affectionate person: always looping an arm around her friends’, patting them on the back, drawing them in for hugs, resting her forehead against their shoulders. If Michimiya cares for someone, she’s not shy about showing it through touch.

Which just makes Suga’s claim that she has a crush on someone patently ridiculous. She hasn’t been more tactile with anyone, and surely if she liked someone, she would be. Why, as far as he can tell, the person she’s most tactile with is him!

And Michimiya having a crush on him? He chuckles softly at the idea. Never.

Again, he’s known her for  _six years_. He’d have noticed.

 

* * *

He puts the whole crush thing out of his mind. Suga could be right (probably is, since he’s never wrong about this sort of thing), but it’s not really any of his business who Michimiya likes. He’s sorry it didn’t go well for her, of course, and he spares a moment to wonder what kind of idiot wouldn’t appreciate someone so kind and enthusiastic, but, eh. It doesn’t really impact their friendship, so it doesn’t matter to him. If her confession had been successful, now,  _that_  would be a different story. He would have to make sure her boyfriend knew she had friends watching out for her—like Asahi, for example. Asahi with his intimidating face and Suga with his cutting words would do quite nicely as a warning, and of course Daichi would be sure to smile threateningly so the guy got the message. But the confession didn’t go as planned, so he figures he’ll shield her dignity by not bringing it up when he’s with her.

Which turns out to be really easy, since he’s never with her. In fact, Daichi is almost certain she’s avoiding him. Except she wouldn’t avoid him since he hasn’t done anything to make her angry, and even if he had, she’d just straight up tell him, wouldn’t she?

…wouldn’t she?

Oh, shoot. Maybe he did something really, really terrible, so terrible she couldn’t even tell him off, she’s that angry.

But…what could it have been?

Daichi’s deeply confused, which is a new feeling when it comes to Michimiya. He’s never had to ask what’s wrong with her before. He always just  _knew_.

 

* * *

“Hey, Shinomura-san, can I talk to you for a second?”

Karasuno girls’ team’s ace gives him a flat stare. “What do  _you_ want?”

He frowns but ignores her tone. This is important. “Do you know why Michimiya’s avoiding me?”

She raises an eyebrow at him incredulously. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she says.

His frown deepens. “I wouldn’t kid about Michimiya.”

Shinomura-san  shakes her head. “Look, I don’t like playing the middleman. If you’ve got something to say to her, say it yourself. It’s not my job to fix your messes.”

Fair enough. Daichi nods and thanks her, then goes off in search of Michimiya.

 

* * *

He finds her at the volleyball courts. Because where else would they go, really? Volleyball’s always going to be their refuge, he knows.

“Sawamura!” she says, eyes going wide in surprise before her face melts into a smile, and Daichi feels the little knot of anxiousness beneath his breastbone suddenly come undone.

“Hey,” he says. “Getting some practice in?”

“Yup!” she says with a giggle, one hand holding the ball against her hip as the other goes to the back of her head, ruffling her hair. “I figure I can’t let myself get rusty if I want to play in college.”

“Right,” he says, stepping closer.

Michimiya takes an automatic step back. Her smile doesn’t falter; she doesn’t even seem to have noticed that she’s done it, but Daichi does. Daichi notices. She  _never_  steps away; she actually leans into his personal space most of the time, always so easy and comfortable around him, and he’s never seen how much he took that closeness, that comfort, for granted until right this moment when she’s pulling away.

Daichi doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it at  _all_.

“Did I do something to make you mad?” he asks, direct and honest and forthright because that’s who he is, and it’s especially who he is when he’s around her. “And if I did, how can I make I make it up to you?”

Her mouth drops open. “Huh?! No, no, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just thought—well. You know. It might be better if I—didn’t hang around so much. Better for the both of us, I mean, not just for me, though obviously it’s better for me, or at least that’s what Hanabi-chan says, but I think it’d be better for you, too, you know, so things won’t be…weird. I mean, just until I…get over things.” She grimaces at her shoes, clearly annoyed—at him? At herself? Daichi thinks it’s a little of both.

“Get over what?” he asks, because he didn’t understand a word of her explanation, which is strange since he usually understands her, even in her most excited, ramblingly incoherent state.

She holds the volleyball to her chest and sighs, the sound of it lonely and forlorn and something he never wants to hear again. “My crush, Sawamura,” she says plainly. “I need to get over my crush on you.”

And it’s like lightning hits him. A thousand little things—the way she smiles at him, how she was always blushing whenever he touched her, the chocolates she gave him for the last six Valentine’s Days, the way she never pulls her punches when she’s around him, her looking him square in the eye last week and saying, “I admire you, Sawamura”—it all makes sudden sense. She wasn’t saying it as a friend, she was saying it as—as—as a girl. A girl who, for some inexplicable reason, likes him.

She likes him. She’s always liked him.

He’s a goddamn idiot.

“Holy crap,” he says out loud, and Michimiya drops the volleyball and covers her face.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, the words muffled. “I really didn’t mean to make things weird, but I needed to tell you. I didn’t want to be a coward, you know? And not telling you felt like I was lying, which wasn’t fair since you’re always so honest with me. And I knew you’d be nice when you rejected me, and so I figured I’d tell just you, and we’d stay friends, and years later we’d laugh at this, except first I just really, really need to get over this—”

Daichi leans over and kisses her cheek. He doesn’t know why he does it, exactly, just that she looks very cute when she’s flustered, and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to find out if he can feel the warmth of her blush with his lips.

As it turns out, he can.

“Sawamura…?” she asks, and he can feel that, the movement of her lips as she talks. He brushes his own lips across her skin, the touch as light as a feather, until he reaches the shell of her ear.

“I like you,” he whispers, and because he’s a man of action as much as words, he wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her into him so she can feel how fast his heart is thudding in his chest. “I really like you, Michimiya.”

“Oh,” she says, and then she’s turning her head, and he’s turning his, and he really, really wishes he’d figured out that she was confessing the first time around because he could’ve been doing this for an entire  _week_.

But part of him is glad he didn’t, because Michimiya’s laughing, and he’s grinning, and they’re standing in the middle of a volleyball court, and even if the kiss is clumsy and awkward, it’s perfect because it’s them and it’s here and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
